Redemption of the Rose
by writersblock-no-jutsu
Summary: born with the markings of a forgotten monster, brought up with the heart of their greatest enemy.. and holder of the spirit of their most feared hunter, naruto has never truly understood just why he was cursed with such a body... tonight, that ends. watch now as a huntsman reborn brings about changes even salem feared. NARUTOXRWBY, pairing undecided, possible godmod.
1. awakening and a promise

_naruto uzumaki. who was he? he was.. a strange boy. a strange, strange child who never knew just how far he could really go... born without blood ties, without friends, without many people to turn to if at all... merely a few hours old and he already had the stains of his parent's blood on his chain of fate, his endless mirror of destiny one of the very few to be cracked so harshly and severely that he could be affected by other universes... but what am i saying, you all already know this. you know the tales of the blond shinobi, the partner to kyuubi and even the 7th hokage... so how about i tell you a new story. one of.. strength.. one of courage.. one of friends lost and found, lovers hearts broken by mere words... and it all started, with a single drop of blood._

 _this. is my story...this.. is the rise of a god... and maybe something MORE._

 **8AK (after kyuubi), ninja academy**

the ninja academy, a reletively small building within the ninja village of konoha, the shinobi village of the leaf, and the birthplace of each new generation of ninja, gennin bound for life or legends like those of minato namikaze or the legendary 3.. also current location of the "demon" of the village, the boy currently being forced to stay on the receiving end of a brutal assault from one of his classmates in a sanctioned "spar". the blond haired boy cried out in pain as the fist of his opponent impaxted his gut, lifting him off the ground only for a boot to lash him across the face right after, sending him sprawling across the ground.

the sound of clapping halted the approaching student, causing naruto to raise his head and stare at the group with his blurred sight, watching as the bastard mizuki came forward and congratulations the student on his utter beatdown. "well done sasuke, your brother would be proud. as for you naruto, dreadful.. truly horrible, i can tell you haven't been paying attention OR studying on your technique. you can go, I have no place for failures in my class". the poor child simply nodded as he stood, not letting the class see his tears as usual. this was what always happened at the academy, undertaught and then punished for not being taught how to fight.. he didn't notice he had left the academy grounds until he was already in the next District, ironically the one that he was most comfortable in.

 _the red light district_

now, due to his age, it was obvious that the boy didnt come to this district for the more adult parts of entertainment, no. he came here for one simple reason "OH ITS NARU-CHAN~!", "OVER HERE WHISKERS". the maidens that took over the streets of this area seemed to be very fond of him, for reasons he just didn't know. but he did hear whispers of calling him cute and handsome so he just assumed it was because of that switch in the minds of all woman that automatically made them all lovely around something they found cute. "ahah look at this boys, it's the blondie! watch it kid, the hunters are looking for the fox!". nodding with a thankful smile, naruto broke off into a sprint as he waved to the store owner. due to being so accepted in this district, the patrons had come up with a code to warn him if the villagers were out to get him.. not that he cared, he just wanted to deal with that bastard sasuke, and for that he needed to train.

hopping the fence into his favourite abandoned training ground, closed off due to unstable earth, naruto sighed as he let his mask drop.. in more ways than one. 9 foxlike tails dropped out of his tailbone, twin pointed ears emerging from his scalp but strangly, these limbs were a jet black and coated in suspect bone plating with red markings. oh he already knew about the fox, it was even discovered that the soul had been stolen from him by the death god and poor naruto was left with the beast's chakra to run rampant in his system, changing his body from the inside out. when this was actually discovered, even the hokage felt fear for the small boy before composing himself... no one seemed to have any answers about what happened, or what he was, only old murals and tomb markings about great animal warriors, strangly all in writing that was unrecorded in any system.

shaking his head of these memories and the past that held them, naruto had to hold back a smile as he walked around the clearing and examined the markings of his past training... old spikes from rusted weapons stuck in trees, dried blood on bark and grass, tuffs of the eart missing from their spots. "HEY!". turning in surprise, his eyes would widen in fear as his azure eyes locked onto the form of a fat drunk, holding a butchers knife in his grasp as he smirked "so the demon 'HIC' shows 'is true colours eh? lets see how much those tails can sell as scarfs!". the drunk ran forward as fast as his cankles could carry him, naruto's eyes shaking in fear but not for himself. the grounds were unstable and this heavy man was just barging onto them, who knows what could happen. the drunk soon found out what would happen, the ground cracking and shattering underneath him as he panicked, grasping onto the ridge of stone that he had been standing on seconds before, only for his alcohol soaked grip to slip from the ledge.

"NO!". the drunk however was surprised to see 9 tails, the same tails he had just been threatening to skin and stuff, wrap around his arm as the "demon child" clung onto the edge in an attempt to...save him? the fear, the sadness, the strain, it was all shining in the boy's dark blue eyes as he struggled to hold him up. "j-just hold on! i'll pull you out!". of course... the stupid fucking drunk didnt understand the danger he was in, only seeing that the demon child was DARING to touch him with his dammed tails. "AWE HELL NO KID, IF IM GOING DOWN, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!". In a surprising show of strength, the man wrapped his hand around naruto's tails and pulled himself up, wedging his knife into the boy's shoulder.. and resulting in making both of them fall to the dark abyss below.

 **CAVERNS**

groaning as he pulled himself to his feet, the boy blinked as he tried to focus on his surroundings. the dull throb in his head suggested he had hit something on the way down which slowed his fall, and the knife on the floor beside him meant the man who pulled him down here was in a similar or worse state than him. sadly however, he couldn't see anything worth noting in the cavern other than the red splatters of his own blood due to the moonlight..wait. moonlight? damn.. how long had he been down here? breathing deeply to try and focus, he quickly picked up the knife and a nearby piece of flint, striking the two together to create sparks.. only for him to throw up seconds later after successfully lighting some dry grass alight. the man who had dragged him down was impaled on a group of stone spikes, his face frozen in a silent laugh as his eye, heart and entrails were forced into the air on the peaks of the spikes. finally wiping the drool and bile from his lips, naruto sent the man a silent prayer before turning, his eyes scanning his surroundings due to new light.

the cavern, if he could call it that, was nothing like what he expected.. instead of caves and such, there sat a large metal door with the picture of a red rose inscribed onto it, a broken light in the middle of what seemed to be the handle. "well naruto... there's no way up, only way left is forward..". walking towards the door, holding the torch in his tails, he examined the door before finding a crack between it and its frames, groaning in strain as he pulled the door open with the sounds of rusted gears filling the air before a deafening boom as something gave way, the door slamming open. "damn...". walking into the room revealed, his eyebrow rose to see it was truly just that. a room. a long dead flower on a shelf, a bed caked in dust and a small computer in the corner, a pulsing light coming drom it. "what? but.. how is there power down here...?". saving his questions for later, he stepped forward only for the door to seal shut behind him, all of the light being shut out for a few seconds as he began to panic, the room turning a dark red as a strange device lowered from the ceiling only for the room to flash with light.

staring at him with strange silverish, shimmering eyes, was an elderly woman with a kind smile, around her neck a red cape and black gothic clothing. she didn't seem to be any older than 50, surprising naruto due to the strangly... cute, appearence to her. when she began to speak however, he went still, like a child being told a story.

 _Recording number 1,733. today is my birthday! hehe, so um.. yeah, happy birthday to me! but um... heh... i'm scared to admit this is gonna be my first birthday alone... they finally got weiss. salem herself took her out and now.. it's just me. its.. kind of wierd doing this, talking to Myself.. but i guess i better get going with this._

naruto watched as the girl, smiling with a few tears dripping down her cheeks, moved into a more serious position before straightening her expression.

 _we failed. the Grimm have won.. ozpin is gone as is Oscar, my sister yang and her girlfriend blake fell fighting the black fang, team JNPR fell when that bitch salem revived pyrrah as a grimm like she did for cinder... i'm all thats left, ruby rose.. 29th headmistress of beacon academy. and now? i'm trapped... salem has found me and i fear that my food supply cannot outlast her attempts... and neither can i. so i'm recording this for the next world, the ones who will follow after us... young hunter, whomever... or whatever you may be, be warned... the darkness never rests and neither does it's agents. soon, i will be a standing... well.. not standing example of the fact that evil CAN win... so I'm doing something that is going to break the very rules given to me by my uncle and professor ozpin. i'm going to use my silver eyes to cause a cataclysmic extinction event... maybe then i can be forgiven by ending the suffering of mankind. in doing so, i will trap the essence of the Grimm AND aura, and trap it inside a single tree, where it will no doubt escape into the world once again. young boy.. or girl... i can only hope you have made it here in a great enough condition to do what i ask of you next. my time is over, my world's protectors are gone... please.. carry us one. on my workbench i have placed a manual on unlocking one's semblance and two unique weapons called the hands of the maker.. in them are every recorded weapon used by the warriors of my time, please.. use them well.. and remember the code of the huntress. 'for it is in passing we achieve immortality, for we never fight alone as there is always someone waiting for us on the other side'... never forget those who are waiting for you._

naruto couldn't help but wipe at the tears streaking down his eyes, listening to the utter heartbreaking words and tone this woman spoke with, her smile never leaving her damned cute face the entire time. he jolted as he heard something hit the doors in the recording, forgetting it was only a recirdig as he rushed forward "NO! RUN RUBY!!!". but his voice went wasted, his eyes in shock as ruby's own eyes began to glow... a silver colour covering his own azure eyes.

 _it seems my time is up... hehe... sun.. Neptune.. wiess, blake, jaune, pyrrah, nora, ren, yang, mom, dad, raven.. ozpin.. Oscar.. professor port, miss goodwitch, oobleck.. qrow... **monty...** everyone... i love you all... goodbye._

naruto broke down in tears as a pained.. agonized scream escaped ruby's lips, a pure platinum shimmer escaping her eyes as the recording flickered out of existence, shutting off as the soft violet light returned to the room. as he stood again, his eyes caught glimpse of the gloves ruby had mentioned as well as the journal... he smiled softly, still crying as he donned the pure white metal gauntlets and pocketed the book, his eyes widening as he spotted a singular item in the corner.. an old... tattered crimson cloak. he didn't hesitate to walk over to it, kneeling down as he grasped the soft fabric in his hand, tears of silver dripping down his cheeks with a sad smile "ruby..how long you must have laid here.. even your bones subcomming to time... i promise i wont let you down.. i hope wherever you are, you're smiling down at me... and i know you'll be waiting for me to finish my own fighting.. i'll do my best to have a story worth telling. goodbye.. and rest in peace" standing slowly, he wrapped the cloak around his own shoulders, the fluttering of old... old petals of the dead rose on the shelf drifting from their perch and flying out the now open hatch in the roof, moonlight shining like a beacon of white into the room.. the boy taking one shaky step before gripping the ladder with the cloak, donning a confident smirk as his tails flared beneath him along with his silver eyes... missing a pale etheral hand pushing him forward with a childish giggle.

 _"so hes my reincarnation..? i expect great things from you naruto.. and i know you'll keep your word on that story. i look forward to listening to it.."._ and with that, the hatch closed one final time.. the last remnants of a forgotten age fading into legends... and one boy's memeories.


	2. the first soul, proving one's self

(DAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYM! O was not expecting such a kind reception to this story XD thank you for reminding me why I write these stories, I can only hope this grows to be my next best fiction. With that said, please enjoy!)

 **I do not own Naruto or the works of rwby**

Not two seconds. Literally two seconds after he ascended the ladder form the old bunker, naruto's eyes widened to see a wrinkled, yet strong, hand pull him from the hatch in the ground as he was brought up to face the concerned expression of one sarutobi hiruzen, a small group of anbu accompanying him as the man brushed him off before gripping his shoulders. "are you ok Naruto? I heard what happened through one of my agents before they fetched me, where's the man that attacked you?". His answer came in the form of the green-faced child covering his mouth before point back to the large ravine behind him, an anbu with the mask of a snake shaking her head as she faced the hokage. "at least a 40 foot drop sir, and Naruto was lucky… his attacker however wasn't, back first on a large amount of stone spikes.". the old man shook his head, disappointed in one of his subjects daring to break his law once again… only for his thoughts to be drawn to naruto's newest additions to his outfit.

"Naruto… where did you get those gloves? And that cloak..?". the boy, for what expression his tired face could show, expressed a mixture of panic and excitement, stuttering over his words before hiruzen gripped his shoulders once more to calm him down. "s-sorry jiji, I found them down there.. there was this… woman made of light, ruby rose. She spoke of these… monsters and warriors, like ninja! She… I don't know how to explain it jiji, I think she… I think she made our world! The way she spoke sounded like she made some kind of terrible mistake and… she trusted her will and path to me! To save all those precious to me and… to stop the evil of our world. This cloak was hers and.. These gauntlets seem to be weapons, she said how they were.. p..p..programmed? into them… I don't know what that means though.. o-oh and she gave me this too!". Smiling as he got the journal out of his pocket, handing it over to the old man, Naruto watched as he began to gently race through the ancient book.

"….naruto these seem to be the answers we've been looking for all these years. These grimm, they share the same description as your tail.. and the same with these Faunus. If I were to take a guess on what we have, when the kyuubi was sealed into you without its soul to rein in its power, it mutated you into… I guess a grimm-faunus, giving you a secondary energy source called aura that's melded with your chakra… making… I don't even know". Naruto just nodded, smiling brighter with every word. When he got the journal back however, one of the anbu spoke up from behind them, his voice lazy as his wolf mask laid behind strands of silver hair. "hokage-sama… the council won't approve of Naruto having this power, and even if they did they would likely demand he be put into a breeding factory… what do you intend on doing to stop them?". Despite the rather depressing thought however, hiruzen just smiled as he ruffled the boy's blond locks. "let me think of a way to shut those fools up inu… if need be, I'll take Naruto as a student myself. If this miss rose is correct.. she might have given us a truly shining star".

Naruto just looked up to his idol with awe in his silver eyes, clutching the journal to his chest even tighter, almost as if thanking ruby for giving him a new chance at life. But before he could say another word, he felt his world go dark as he was stuck from behind, his last sight being the angered face of the third and a name… orochimaru. As the boy fell, he was caught by the long slender hands of the snake sannin, his long tongue eerily hanging from his gruesome grin "thank you sensei for letting the child unlock the tomb kukukukuku…. I've been waiting so long for someone to unlock it's secrets, and now they're mine for the taking". The man's words, as slimy and slick as they always were, drifted past the old man's head as he gripped his fists in rage. Naruto finally had something to use, finally had something to make the village accept him.. and now this bastard was going to take that all away from him, and for what!? Knowledge.

Before he could react however, an ethereal silver glow emerged from behind naruto's closed eyelids, the very feel of power coming from behind them enough to bring the anbu to their knees, orochinmaru himself being blown away by the cyclone of silver chakra as his feet skidded along the ground. "WHAT!?", clearing the dust from his eyes, he bore witness to the boy's eyes slowly opening to pure ethereal silver, his hand drifting to the side as something grew from it. A large, crimson and black scythe, mechanical parts showing as it unfolded to make a weapon triple, if not four times the boy's size. Flourishing the weapon, orochimaru was caught off guard as the weapon's pommel flashed with a large cracking sound, his arm being blown off at the shoulder by a strange projectile. He let loose a snarl of pain as, not willing to loose his other limb, he raced forward using his kusinagi blade to bring it down onto the boy's body, only for a storm of rose petals to blind him as he was forced to his knee due to overextending his strike. Looking up, the same direction the petals were going, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Naruto, his cloak fluttering behind him, stared down at him with a blank expression with the scythe behind him, it's blade shining in the full moon's light. In that moment, time seemed to freeze as orochimaru, the grounded anbu, and even the hokage who up until now had been frozen due to what he saw, all gazed up to see not Naruto… but a black haired girl, donned in a black and red gothic combat outfit, her own silver eyes shining in the light of the shattered moon. _"beautiful…"._ but it ended all too soon, the boy's form shattering the mirage as he descended to the ground in a blur of rose petals and metal, hitting orochimaru's form before he could react.. splattering the remains of the doton clone across the earth, the boy kneeling on the edge of the weapon's handle as the petals covered his form.

When the curtain of crimson scattered, there was No scythe. No orochimaru.. just the form of Naruto uzumaki, sleeping peacefully on the ground with no real injuries. The anbu and their leader stared at the boy's form, only inu walking forward as he picked up the sleeping child. "sir… I do believe I am right when I say… holy shit." Nodding, the old man simply took Naruto from his arms, brushing back the hood of the cloak and the blond locks, noticing strands of red escaping into his roots. "…I think this… ruby rose… might just be doing a little more for Naruto then intended. Kakashi, call together the council… I'll bring Naruto back to his home. he has the academy tomorrow.. And I'm sure it's going to be quite interesting". If only he noticed what was actually going on inside Naruto's mind…

 **Mindscape-with Naruto.**

"h-hello..? what happened? Where am i!?". the cries of the child went unanswered, his eyes panicked as he looked around the area he found himself in. he knew about this place before having come here when it was simply a sewer during his nightmares, but that had all changed. There was no seal, no hallway, not even the pipes… just.. a room. A strange, strange room with four red beds. Two were on the floor, while the others were suspended by books and ropes, the feel of the room.. Familiar to him, despite never having been here before in his life. "um.. hello?" turning with a shocked yell, his eyes widened as memories flashed through his head.. lifetimes.

 _A red reaper, wielding the thorns of her namesake._

 _A little dragon, blazing the way for her family._

 _A disgraced heiress, born of a bloodline never wanted._

 _A forgotten soldier of a damned army, redeemed through blood._

 _A monk born in battle, forged in cold flames of friendship_

 _A hammer wielding battle-maiden, lighting up the battlefield like thunder_

 _A crimson haired legend, living on through the memories of her lover_

 _…a paladin, born through the need to protect his friends, so he may never see another fall.._

Standing in front of him, was but a single person… the same person he had promised to live for, to keep fighting for, who waited to hear his story... silver gazed into silver, shocked eyes against confused… a rose staring at a fishcake. "r-ruby!?" "um.. yeah.. how do I know you exactly?". She almost had to wish she never asked that, naruto's lips flapping in a blur as he raved through the explanation of what had happened, how he came across her bunker, how she saw her recording. Luckily, having lived with nora as a friend, she became used to such speeds of speech… and she was shocked to say the least. "y-you!? You're the one who inherited my inventions? T-then how am I here!? Last thing I recognised, I was… dying… oh no". despite her words, her face wasn't shocked or scared, rather more exasperated as she face palmed herself. "um.. why 'oh no'… whats wrong?".

"I made those gauntlets of yours to allow my friend's and family's weapons and skills to carry on… I think that when I thought about this, my aura turned that into a physical manifestation and…. Made it so the next wielder of the silver eyes inherited all their skills and memories… maybe even their souls to guide them through life if I'm any case. ". Turning to Naruto at the end of her speech, her eyes widened to see the boy passed out on the floor. Running over and slapping his face lightly to wake him up, she watched as he came to with a groan. "ugh… ramen… wait. Ruby? You mean it wasn't a dream?". Despite her age, she couldn't help but giggle as she helped him up. "nope, it seems that it wasn't… and considering what just happened outside, it stands to reason that I would be the one you 'awoke' first. Come on.. I think I know what comes next.".

He nodded, gulping as he followed the girl out the door, walking into a black void with a solid floor as the room disappeared behind him. But he didn't voice his concerns, instead focusing on the girl herself… the way she looked, the way she walked, this was a girl much younger than the one in the recording, seemingly around the age of 17 herself. "yeah… I thought so, look". Turning his gaze to where she was pointing, his eyes widened as he spotted something he would expect in ancient ruins. 8 large stone pillars, each with a different symbol… symbols he recognised as each team member's personal insignia, a 9th pillar standing in the middle with endless names written on it. "…your one.. is glowing". "yep… I think when you go through a certain trial, or in my case awaken your semblance through the silver eyes.. you unlock another soul to call from.. and another soul to save".

The girl, the woman, almost choked on her own breath when she turned to Naruto. Instead of seeing a boy, shaking with nervousness at the daunting burden placed onto him, she saw a man… shining as he unconsciously activated his aura, clenching his fists in pure determination. "… I promise ruby. Just as I promised you I would never stop fighting… I will never stop until I can save them all. Not just your friends, but every name etched on this stone… even if I must write them with my own blood, pull them out of me with the reaper's blade, these souls shall be free…".

Somehow… ruby knew that he wouldn't break that promise.

And in that moment

…a little dragon relit her first sparks.


	3. poking the sleeping dragon

(I do not own Naruto or the works of rwby)

"Damn sun… Salem should have fucking blown YOU up..". Groaning as he slowly sat up on his bed, Naruto winced as he felt his strained and somewhat bruised body ache due to the unexpected transformation. Letting his tails gently lift up his arm in order to move off of it, he smiled softly to see a pot of ramen sitting on his bedside table, marked with the image of a chibi Inu. _"Guess he dropped by in case I was hungry… and he was right"._ Shaking his head of the thoughts, he stood up out of his bed and walked over to the kitchen counter while thinking on the events of the night prior. According to ruby, contact between them was not possible unless he focused on contacting her or if she strained herself to speak to him. _"Not to mention what she said about my semblance… 'Mimicry' huh? Able to call upon the souls of those who I awaken for THEIR semblance and instincts…. I'm gonna get tunnel vision from ruby's fucking speed, I know it"._ Shaking his head, he smiled as he poured water into the noodles, only to jump at ruby's voice.

 ** _"Naruto? Naruto are you there?"_** _"Yeah I'm here, what's up?"._ ** _"I was looking over the pillars again, and well… yang's is letting off some kind of weird light. It's not glowing like mine is but… her symbol is flickering. I'd be careful if you get into any fist fights today, yang was able to shatter entire buildings with a single punch when she got angry. We don't need you to channel her and splatter some kid's brain across the arena"._** The boy nodded as he gulped, pushing away his ramen as he tried to repress the image that gave him, ignoring the giggling from the ANNOYINGLY cute girl inside his head. Eventually as he got rid of the image, he sighed as he picked the ramen cup up and straight up drunk it from the container as he left the apartment. **_"Is that.. Healthy? In remnant ramen was full of salt and carbohydrates, not to mention the chemically enhanced flavours in the MSG packets"._** The boy shook his head with a chuckle, smiling as he dropped the empty container into the main bins for his block.

 _"This particular brand is called ichiraku's ruby, they make all of it in shop and then use civilian sanctioned seals to put them in that state so all you need to do is add water and boom, instant DECENT ramen like it was fresh from the pot."._ He received the mental nudge that he had learnt was the equivalent of a nod from the girl, his smile dropping as he entered the main gates to the academy, his eyes gazing across the grounds to find them empty, the last child entering the doors just as he entered. Following them, he grit his teeth when he noticed the boy in question was one sasuke uchiha… also the child responsible for his harsh beat down the day prior. **_"Naruto… calm. He isn't worth it. Besides, a sucker punch won't do anything for your reputation. "_** nodding in thanks to the girl, he sighed internally as sasuke entered the classroom.

Following the child seconds later, he smiled as he noticed he went ignored once more, walking up to his usual seat before being tripped, wincing as he felt his nose impact the stair in front of him and the warm feeling of blood drip down his face as an obnoxious voice rang out. "awe whats the matter dobe, sasuke's beat-down still got you dizzy? Mizuki-sensei I think Naruto lost what little amount of brain cells he had left!". In return, Naruto just grit his teeth harder, ruby shaking in rage too as she tried to calm the boy down… only for the class to erupt in laughter, and for a small crack to emerge on yang's pillar. **_"...one punch"_** as if he were waiting for that, the boy spun around on his foot and swung his fist into kiba's cheek, savouring the look of surprise and pain on the dog-boy's face as he was sent to the floor... no one noticing the fading yellow glow around naruto's fist or his hair flashing for a few seconds. what they did notice was how mizuki seemed to ignore the incident, and how no other students sermed to interfere with what happened. "next time fleabag, i won't hold back". snarling at the boy, he sat in his seat and attempted to wipe off the blood, waiting for the class to start.

As the class started, naruto frowned as he noticed the lack of ruby's input, his mind stuck on the questions placed on the board. however, this soon changed as mizuki tapped on the board with his chalk, sighing as the class drew their attention towards the man. "now. as you know i have been your sensei for a little over a year now but as of last night, hokage-sama has found it appropriate for me to have a second teacher here". as soon as he said this, a taller man with a long scar over his nose and brown 'pineapple' hair walked in with a kind smile "this is iruka umino, someone who requested to co-teach this class due to some cheating in yesterday's sparing matches that i was not aware of".

At this, naruto sighed as he laid his head down on his desk and tuned out the man, knowing this was going to be a simple introduction and then a lecture on the laws of fighting in spars. he lost count of how many ticks he heard from the clock, but was surprised to open his eyes and spot iruka staring right at him with a smile. "not gonna join the class outside? mizuki just dragged them all out for re-analysis of your physical capibilities.". the boy just nodded his thanks before leaping over the desk, smiling as he found himself among the group just in time to hear the end of mizuki's speach. "..and that is why these fights will have no rules other than killing of seriously maiming.. the civilians amongst you need to get a real taste of shinobi combat or death will come to you in your career. in any case, is there anyone who would like to fight first?".

natrually, as would be expected from him, naruto raised his hand and smiled as mizuki, although reluctantly, ticked his name off, only for the smile to fade as sasuke also put his hand up. "ok.. so.. sasuke vs naruto. ok.. remember boys, no holds bared". the uchiha nodded as he walked into the arena, naruto doing the same as he glared at his self-proclaimed rival. _**"naruto... we need to be careful. you're close to being able to channel yang, this could end in disaster!"** "i don't care, this bastard has had this coming for months now... mind if i use your semblance?". _receiving silence and the same nudge as always, naruto smirked as he stared at sasuke with his silver eyes, which by some leap of logic were only now being noticed. "dobe, where did you get those eyes? i swear yours were blue?". chuckling, the boy got into a runner's position and spoke, making sure to dedicate the reaction to memory

"oh nothing teme.. just unkocked my **bloodline is all** " too shocked to react to the boy's words, sasuke was caught off guard when naruto's fist planted itself into his stomach as rose petals floated off of his back, instead taking the chance to grab one of his few training kunai and plant it into the blond's shoulder as he cried out in pain, ruby crying out in rage **_"HE SAID NO FUCKING LETHAL MOVES! THAT WAS CLOSE TO A DAMN ARTERY!"_**. hearing the rage inside his head, naruto snarled as he ripped the blade out while sasuke wasnt on him, only to be caught off guard as a second was thrown into his stomach. he waited, he hoped, he begged the teachers silently to stop the match, the blow more than lethal.. but nothing. the class looked on, shocked as mizuki did nothing to stop the match.. which led to sasuke noticing the blond's silent plea's. "looking for help dobe? how pathetic, no one will help a clanless loser like you.. why dont you do us all a favour and bleed out right here, maybe then you wont embarass our shibobi corps!".

 ** _"...get up..."_**

naruto's eyes widened at the voice, his eyes scanning the croud for the speaker. no one. they all seemed in shock of what the uchiha said, even his fangirks were in shock. _"w...who.." **"I said get up. come on whiskers, my sister isn't betting on a loser us she? GET UP!"**_ not responding, naruto groaned in pain as he brought himself to one knee, only to receive a brutal kick to the jaw.. that didn't move him one inch. _"...yang..." **"damn right blondie, now come on. Ember Cecilia must be getting rusty... lets show them what a little dragon can do!"**_

( PLAY: rwby soundtrack-ignite)

sasuke cried out in pain as naruto's fist, fully engulfed in flames of aura, impacted his leg, launching him into the air as the blond stood to his feet. his hair shone with more golden flames, his silver eyes a blazing crimson as he swung his arms out to the side, time slowing down as his mind and yang's fused for the first time. **"I'M DONE BEING THE LOSER!"** punching his hands together, the audience covered their eyes as he was covered in a bright golden light, scorching heat coming off of him as the twin gauntlets, the wrist bracer shotguns, _the talons of the little dragon_ appeared on his hands.

then all hell broke loose.

 **"DONE BEING THE DOBE!"** his crimson cloak fluttered as he grabbed the uchiha's leg, swinging the boy over his head as he slammed him into the ground. **"DONE BEING YOUR BITCH!"** sasuke's world flipped as he too was spun in the air, landing on his feet only to get the heel of naruto's foot to his chin due a backwards spin kick, followed up by a fist to his skull as he looked up to naruto's crimson eyes.. seeing an angered blond bombshell behind him, lailac eyes glowing with restrained rage as her fist rose just as naruto's did, the boy thinking himself insane as he heard a woman's voice along with naruto's **"YAAARGHH!"** and then, the world went dark, a blast of katon chakra joining the punch as the crimson cloak floated back onto it's owners body, the uchiha laying on the floor...

knocked the fuck out.

 **"...winner.. NARUTO UZUMAKI, BITCH!".** The class was silent at this, having watched the class dobe pull some kind of transformation out of nowhere and lay out the uchiha without any resistance, his injuries fully healed as the weapons and changes faded... "GET A MEDIC!". but even so, naruto's own eyes just stared in shock of his actions. yeah he won, yes he had finally put sasuke in his place.. but even a child could tell arms arent meant to bend that way.so instead he just turned away, walking back to the class as Yang and ruby watched silently from inside him... he missed the twin eyes of green and aqua that followed him with concerned gazes, his thoughts on one question and one question only.

 _"...one more soul freed... how many left..?"_


	4. oct 10th, pt 1

**(I do not own the works of naruto or rwby)**

 **October 10th, two weeks after Yang's awakening.**

naruto groaned as he, as usual, lifted himself off of his old and broken down bed, rubbing the sleep from his tired silver eyes. his tails lay limp on the mattress, his ears flat against his scalp he grumbled to himself "damn.. psycho bitches... pushing me so far." for the past few nights, both yang and ruby had been training him in his mindscape and using his aura to transfer the muscle structure his mental selfgained to his physical body.. By tearing it apart and rebuilding it at the very fibres, Atoms and splinters of his shattered and shredded body, yang personally trying to give him a more womanly figure to adjust for his guests, causing him to have a swimmers body rather than the hunky muscle bound body others would expect him to have. The hokage even had him admitted to the hospital under the suspicion that his oestrogen levels were too high, that was soon put a stop to as soon as the boy offered to raise the old man's womanly side… and his voice at gun/loaded ember Cecilia point.

Now however, he was just tired. It was one of the few days off the academy ever gave, the dreaded kyuubi festival... something that he couldn't celebrate due to the tails and ears he possessed, even if he was able to hide them at will, something that yang and ruby weren't very happy about… mainly because of… **_"so how are you going to celebrate your birthday whiskers?"_** "I dunno, maybe just sit around… I can't go out or the villagers would try to attack me, and I don't want to risk murder charges before I earn my place in the bingo book… how are the pillars anyway, any progress yet?". His answer came in the form of a mental headshake, ruby's voice returning **_"no. we've spotted a few glowing names on the central pillar but that's mainly the ones who weren't hunters like that bookstore owner… and blake's is still shaking. I think your recent outcast status is waking her up, but you haven't gone through her trail yet, like how you woke yang up through your anger"._**

The boy nodded, sighing as he stood up and walked to his closet, donning his newest outfit with a dull gaze. Along with ruby's old cloak, now his, he wore a strangely designed white skin tight top that faded into black pants that were just as tight, protected by golden plating attached to the clothing itself. he made it himself using the gloves in memory of pyrrha nikos, who's pillar he had discovered was badly cracked… a sign of her damaged and tainted soul. According to ruby, it was still possible to save her like the rest… but she was truly the only one amongst them that was 'dead', a thought chilled him to his very bones. shaking the dreaded thought from his mind, the boy turned to the door and sighed, gripping the doorknob with shakey hands. "...into hell I go. and this time, any villagers who try anything wont get off scot free"

Walking out of the door, naruto would just sigh as he spotted the first signs of a bad day... A singular rusted kunai embedded in his door with a note attatched to the loop, something he ignored with a tired gaze since he knew it involved something similar to "die demon" or something along those lines. Instead, he took to the fire escape and clambered up to the rooftop garden and smiled, spotting the one person in his apartment block who cared for him in any sense of the word. "Hey anko-san, still having fun with your poisons I see?". The purple haired woman just turned to him and chuckled, her hands covered in dirt. "You're lucky brat, normally I'd kill someone for catching me gardening. They'd think I'm as bad as the new gennins in the academy"

Naruto just nodded in understanding, smiling as he walked over "I know I know, the snake mistress needs to keep her rep.. I don't suppose you have any scrolls for me to study do you? The academy's optional extra lesson is being taught by mizuki alone today because iruka-sensei is ill, so I doubt I'm learning anything..". The woman just nodded, smiling as she reached into her trench coat and pulled out a small book, giggling at the confused look on naruto's face. "Happy birthday brat... Due to your new talent in weapons, I thought I'd get you a book on weapon arts. they're similar to jutsu in a way but you use your weapon as a medium instead of handsigns. They're kinda a samurai art, but shinobi such as the first hokage and Marada uchiha used them so it's ok in my book"

The boy just nodded in thanks, his childish side coming out as he looked the book over and smiled at what he saw. " ** _naruto, maybe you should skip the academy today and go to a training ground to practice these..? I like the look of these scythe ones, especially the first one."._** He didn't have to answer, his mind already having been made up as he waved to anko before leaping off the roof, leaving the woman to roll her eyes with a sad smile "I hope you don't have to use any of them later... There's too many voices going around". Little did she or naruto know, there was a singular pair of tired eyes spying on them, having ducked away when she turned back, entering the empty apartment.. and waiting.

 **(TIME-SKIP: 1 HOUR)** Naruto stood in the training ground, the book in his hands as he sighed, reading through the instructions for the weapon-arts first lesson. Binding yourself to a weapon.. "I don't see why I have to do this, all of these weapons are bound to you and you're channelled through me. Even if I did need to do this, I can't because you're already connected to them..". Instead of an answer, he just received silence and shook his head. He had become used to this, understanding that Yang and ruby.. and most likely anyone else he freed, wouldn't want to be around that black void to talk to him constantly. Instead, he just placed the book into his pouch and looked at his gloves, thinking. In a way, he had THREE people unlocked.. one was ruby, having accessed her silver eyes. The next was Yang, having brought her out through anger. But the third.. was velvet scarletina. It was a theory he didn't want to share in case it brought sorrow to his new occupants, but the fact he couldn't find her name on the pillar as well as the fact these gloves copied her weapon perfectly... It was almost as if he was HER reincarnation instead of ruby's. But back to the case at hand, this brought one question to mind.

What if... He wasn't just a reincarnation of ruby? He had her silver eyes, Yang's blond hair and physical strength.. and velvet's Faunus DNA. Is it possible that was a combination of ALL of remnant, with dormant DNA traits which would only surface after freeing them? Or was it only coincidence.. the only way to find out was to force the awakening of another soul and see what happened, but how. Blake was close but he had no idea how to fully free her, wiess was nowhere near ready..and team jnpr didn't seem to even be possible to unlock yet, suggesting he had to bring out the full roster of team rwby first. "Wait.. when did I start thinking this clearly, I've never been able to process thoughts so.. calmly." He looked around, absentmindedly noticing that he had released his Faunus traits without noticing, his eyebrow rising silently as he tried to focus on the world around him.. finding it strangly.. clearer. "ruby, Yang, are you in there? Something's going on". The silence that was returned wasn't comforting, the boy gripping his fist as he pocketed the book and tensed his legs, ready to escape should an ambush be sprung.

" ** _Calm down young one.. I'm not here to cause trouble"._** His eyes widened at the MALE voice inside him, the voice strangly.. smooth. Yet also full of mirth, amusement and even a twinge of smugness, something that shocked him since he didn't know of ANY males on team rwby **_"that's because your theory was... Not entirely correct. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad. It just seems that you've 'unlocked' me far sooner than you ever should have. Because of this, I'm going to stay quite and hide myself until the time is right, but for now.. all you need to know is that these weapons were already bound to you since the day you got your eyes. And if I were you, I'd call upon MY weapon of choice to practice with.. she's been with me a long time, and I know she will not dissapoint you. Go now, and remember.. no matter which path you choose, remember your training.. and remember to do your very best. Because no huntsman can ever do anything more.. for it is then, you become a true hero"_**

Naruto just stood there, silent and confused. He knew, he KNEW who this was. That voice, the tone with which he spoke, the way he seemed to just.. DEMAND power with words of encouragement and kindness, this was a man ruby would not stop telling him about with pride and yet, having met him himself, naruto just couldn't bring himself to even believe how... Otherworldly this male felt. "S-sir.. how. I.. how did you come to reside here, how did I awake you..?". The chuckle given in turn to his question sent a shiver down his spine, the feeling of commanding power returning. " ** _Why, by acknowledging yourself of course. Accepting who you are, questioning it with the mind of Someone wanting answers to help others... Willing to give up yourself knowing that it would help others. Now, it seems miss rose is heading my way.. I must go into hiding. Remember naruto, do not reveal me till the time comes.. farewell_** ". And with that, the voice and feeling was gone.. the world seeming to start once more, naruto's now clearer mind thinking a mile a second till a second voice popped up.

 ** _"naruto? hey! wake up! something just happened, we were stopped from talking to you or anything and... naruto. when did you get..that"_**. confused by her words, naruto looked down at his hands before his eyes widened, spotting the weapon in hus grasp. it wasnt a blade.. nor a hammer, nor even a gun. silver grip with clockwork gears attatched to a jet black pole, in his grasp laid a singular cane.. the cane of a man thought long lost to the world. "ozpin/ ** _ozpin.._** " but it still felt.. unnatural. almost.. forbidden for him to wield it, hence why he dropped it a second later and watched as it faded like all his other weapons "i-i'm sorry ruby, i must have brought it out without thinking.. anyway, I'm going to use these weapon arts with creacent rose.. mind walking me through them?". the girl just nodded, her mind still fixated on the staff in her vessal's hand, one thought that kept spinning her head round and round.

...she never programmed the staff's design into the gloves.


	5. oct 10th pt2

( _the works of rwby and naruto are not mine. now to address something.. no. ozpin is not already Someone that naruto can just call upon, NO WAY IN HELL would I rush that shit. no, ozpin at best will be like how he was for Oscar at the very beginning of his arc, a voice that pops in from time to time, that is before I make him an official bonus. so just in case people assume I'm rushing the awakenings, this was to help naruto in the long run and give him a secondary goal, to become good enough to use ozpin's weapon, so the next awakening shouldn't feel rushed_ )

the training ground was, for lack of a better term, torn apart. in the middle of it stood a panting naruto, in his hand the handle of crescent rose and in the sky, a blazing orange sunset. **_"ok naruto, just one more and we should be done. remember, gather the chakra, coat it with aura to contain it, spread it along the blade.. and release_** ". taking a deep breath, natuto nodded before straightening out his stance, gripping the handle of crescent rose before holding it as if he were preparing for a horizontal slice, only for silver and blue chakra to flood his form, coating the blade. "weapons art, thorned dance!" as he swung the blade, his body would blur and become a whirlwind of black, gold and red, the blade leaving afterimages of 7 different scythes, bringing forth the image of a buzzsaw coated in wind chakra.

like a spinning top of destruction, he blurred out of sight and tore apart anything in his path. trees toppled over, grass and earth was gouged open, lakes had streams carved into the earth for them, the training ground was scarred horribly from naruto's deadly dance, the boy soon coming to a stop and using his weapon as a way to keep himself upright. **_"ok.. sis, i think naruto's still having trouble with your speed. maybe its time to go back before he sends projectile ramen over the ground, he still has a birthday to celebrate you know_** ". not giving either of them a chance to decide for him, naruto nodded in the affirmative before letting the scythe fade away, taking a single step towards the forestry with the thoughts of a warm bed in his mind...

only for a sharp pain to enter his chest through the form of a kunai, a familiar kunai with letter attatched to its loop. not having pierced the armour plating, he watched as it just clattered to the ground, leaving only a bruise from the impact. but this would have to be afressed at a later date, his attention being drawn by the crowd in front of him.. more villagers than there were trees, all of them wielding a weapon of some sorts, some even holding handseals which revealed the hidden ninja in the group. "W-what the hell?" "SHUT IT DEMON, TONIGHT YOU AND YOUR FILTH DIES!". he didn't have the time to react, instead his eyes going wide as he felt something break.. his genjutsu. standing to the far left, a chuunin with a smirk laughed as they pointed at the boy "I TOLD YOU HE WAS HIDING SOMETHING, NO ONE WEARS A GENJUTSU FOR NOTHING!". of course, naruto knew this day would eventually come when they discovered him.

but.. NOW? when he was tired, nearly out of chakra and aura, and when it was the one day people decided to attack him? "goddamn it lady luck, you really fucked me with this one.." turning, naruto did the only thing he could do. he ran, he ran with all the strength he could afford... right into the flaming palm of one mizuki-teme "Gyogo Fuin!". indescribable pain hit naruto's system, the fingers impacting his stomach as he felt every last inch of strength drain from him. ruby's muted scream of concern rang out, soon going silent as his world turned back, only mizuki's last words sending him to slumber. "get the pyre ready..". with that, the last strands of his strength left him, only darkness remaining.

( _inside naruto's mind, nightmare)_

running.. running.. falling? what was he doing. where was he going..? was he dead or was he just.. there. why didn't he remember anything, why did his heart hurt. why DID his heart hurt, he didn't have anyone he loved right? no one he lost, no one he failed...right? " ** _DEMON_**!" n-no.. he wasn't a demon. he wasn't. the kyuubi died, he wasn't a demon. he couldn't be. " ** _THE FOX TOOK OVER THE CHILD_**!" n-no. he was naruto, naruto dammit! naruto uzumaki! " ** _naruto... how could you_** ". turning, or.. he at least thought he turned, naruto's eyes finally focused on something. ruby... a bloodied, hurt ruby. **_"i thought you promised me naruto. why did you lie. why did you lie to me. so many lies, what are lies naruto.. is that all you spoke in? did i mean nothing to you? do i mean nothing to you..? i should never have given you these"_** harsh pain flooded his body as he looked down to see his hands.. missing. the gloves shattered. pulled away from him by the girl's own hand was her red cloak, shredded by naruto's own fingers

 ** _"ha.. ha.. ha.. ironic. you carried this like how you carried my promise, and now you've torn both of them apart.. bastard"_** no... no.. no he didnt break a promise, he couldn't have, why didn't he remember, why was his heart screaming. he didn't know who or what he was, why was he here?! **_"LOOK AT THIS DEMON. ALL THESE YEARS HE'S HID THESE FROM US, THESE DAMN TAILS AND THOSE FUCKING EARS. HE'S DISGRACED THE BODY OF THIS CHILD EVEN FURTHER!"._** another sharp pain, blood dripping to the ground as the twitching remains of his tails and ears hit the ground. he wanted to scream out, STOP IT, but no words escaped his lips. nothing. he was a boy/ ** _monster,_** he was a boy ** _/monster,_** he was a monster... a monster.. a demon, why was he alive? why was he here.. what right had he to live.

 ** _"naruto... wake up_** ". the world around naruto snapped, shattered..silence. no more voices assaulted him, his teary eyes gazing around the illusion of team rwby's dorm, the only difference being the blood red sky and blackened moon. "w-w-what happened to me..". **_"you were hit with a jutsu, most likely one that cut you off from ruby and the others... and then you started blaming yourself, why naruto? you have no reason to blame yourself?"_**. naruto didn't know, or even recognize the voice that spoke. he didn't know if it was male, female, or both. if anything he wasn't even sure if he heard anything, instead he just went for.. feeling, the words. "...I blamed myself because its the truth. I promised, I PROMISED that I would help ruby bring everyone back, that I would save every last one of them. and now because of my recklessness, y-you're all going to die!"

he didn't know when the tears decided to fall, but he made no move to stop them. he had failed, his first family figures other than the old man, and he had failed them. **_"what are you naruto"._** "...a loser. a monster". his answer was retutned with silence, the sounds of footsteps coming closer before he actually heard a voice this time, feminine and soft. **_"so you're a monster for their actions?"_**. shaking his head, he went to speak before being cut off again. **_"are you a monster for them attacking you. are you a monster for standing up and TRYING to change things for people? you said it yourself, you want peace.. peace between who"._** the boy had stopped crying, his hands clenched into fists as he spoke with a quiet voice.. "e-everyone.. I'm tired of seeing suffering.. of people being hurt because of greed of differences..". **_"and how far would you be willing to go. what will you let stop you. these people are monsters naruto, they wish to stop you now because they are too blind to see how different you are... so i ask you. WHAT. ARE. YOU?"_**

despite the harsh tone with which the voice spoke, naruto couldn't help but feel that same spark of defiance re-ignite in his chest. raising his silver eyes, he spoke with a determined gaze into the face of the speaker. "what am I?... I'm tired. I'm tired of running, of turning away from the ones who would challenge me just because I'm different. I am naruto uzumaki, host of remnant, the last of the grimm and the Faunus, the ex-jinchurriki to the nine tailed fox.. and I'M.. going to kick some prejudiced ass!". amber eyes sparkled with mirth at his words, a pale skinned hand extending to naruto's own as it grasped his, flooding his body with a new sense of power. **_"best get going then fox. or this cat'll have to show you up"._**

 **(In the real world)**

the crowd cheered in joy as they watched the body of the demon burn. they had seen how the skin of the demon's illusion boiled and melted away, regenerating again and again. while this angered them, they had taken pride in how they had removed those damn tails of his and burnt the stumps, ensuring they never grew back. his gloves were an unfortunate sacrifice, the weapons seemingly not removable from the boy's skim so they watched as they too burned in the clensing flames. some even laughed as he thrashed and screamed in his sleep, obviously enjoying the constant genjutsu being placed over him to torment his last moments... that is until they heard a strange succession of words. "hang on... those aren't.. they aren't pained are they?" "not unless he's starting to like it". what they didn't notice was the genjutsu casters fall unconscious with blood dripping from their nose, their eyes rolling back into their heads. _"I'm tired.."._ the cheers stopped then and there, all of them listening to the demon. "THEN SLEEP AND BE GONE FOR GOOD!". laughing at the man's words, the crowd went silent again as the boy's words got louder.. and more... ** _awake._**

" _I'm tired of running, of turning away from the ones who would challenge me just because I'm different. I am naruto uzumaki, host of remnant, the last of the grimm and the Faunus, the ex-jinchurriki to the nine tailed fox.._ and I'M.. going to kick some prejudiced **ASS!"** with those words said, the mob was sent Screaming as the pyre was torn apart, silver eyes gleaming as amber tainted their pristine glow, the pupil turning slit as their owner snapped his rope a bindings and walked through the flames that seeked to consume him, his hands gripping a strange sickle of black steel, attatched by a black ribbon to a machete of the same material.

"...boo"

as soon as the words left his lips, the shinobi shot forward and attacked, only for flashes of moonlight on the blades to pass through them, the boy's form blurring off of walls and the floor as he _danced_ through the air, using the ribbon to cut them down. none of the shinobi were able to get close, instead deciding to leap back despite their wounds amd cast jutsu at the boy, balls of pure flame heading towards him. as they cheered when the "demon" was burnt to a crisp, they never noticed the blur of black appear behind them, nor did they notice the cocking of a weapon before it was too late, bullets of chakra impacting their legs and shattering their bones.. all except for mizuki. the silver haired teacher smirked as he ran at full speed towards the child, thinking he could catch the child off guard... only for him to scream in pain when the sickle burried itself into his shoulder, feeling it tugged by the boy as he almost hung suspended in mid air... gone was the blond hair and silver eyes, in their place a black ribbon on long raven hair, ambwr eyes staring down at him from a feminine body most would kill to have. _"b-beautiful..."_. his last thoughts were of beautiful pain as the ribbon was pulled roughly, the woman's form disolving into shadow to show one naruto uzumaki.. and the buisness end of a machete heading straight for his eyes.

( ** _one hour later)_**

"..." naruto sat.. rather silently on top of the building he called home. the anbu had arrived moments after mizuki's head had stopped rolling but, because he was technically the only death naruto caused, he wasnt actually charged with assault or murder. even the council, who sarutobi had come to tell him about, decided that naruto was well within his rights to defend himself. but that was not the.. highlight as he could call it. after getting the seal removed, blake had enjoyed a tearful reunion with ruby and yang while naruto... well. he was given something he never thought he would get... in his hands lay a metal plated headband, the design of the leaf encaded in the petals of a rose.. and the I.D of a konoha gennin. by defeating 4 chunnin, one of which was from the uchiha clan, AND killing off another that was charged with betraying the village... sarutobi had used a secret law only the jounin commander or hokage could use and promoted naruto straight to genin there and then.

needless to say...things sure as hell weren't going to get easier for the poor boy.

 **but who's to say it wouldn't get more fun.**


	6. Unwilling Title, naruto's test

(the work of naruto and rwby are not mine)

4 years.

4 long years since that night. four long years since he accepted himself. four long painful years since he lost his tails. yet four amazing years since he became a gennin and just kept fighting his way up the ladder... the boy of 9 years old, now stood a fully aged teen of 13, his form no longer that of the naruto uzumaki people thought they knew. standing at an astounding 5'8", clothed in a full male repilca of pyhrra's armour with a full set of anbu clothing underneath it, naruto had truly grown into a shinobi of true worth. as he stared into the distance from atop the head of lord first, the blond sighed as he looked back once again to his tailess back. when the doctors had decided to finally look him over, it had been discovered that salt and acid had been rubbed into the wound to sever all ways for them to grow back.. it took him 1 of his 4 years since then just to get his balance back to where it should have been.

but that didn't mean he was weak, by no means did this at all stop or slow the blond down in his training. when he couldn't walk, he read and studied. when he couldn't fight, he trained his defence. when he couldn't manage using his weapons, he trained his jutsu and by kami, did he train them good. having earned the rasengan from one jariya of the sannin, naruto trained and mastered the jutsu until it was reflex, sometimes even combining other jutsu he knew AND made into it on the fly. but that wasn't all he did, not by far... as was shown by the gold and red version of the konoha headband across his forhead and the sheer amount of damage done to it. while not visable from first glance, the item's materiel had been heavily dented and scratched and repaired numerous times, something that naruto preferred to keep as a memory of every mission he had been on.

"staring into the distance again naru?". the blond didn't acknowledge the voice behind him or the fact the person was coming closer, simply sighing and nodding before letting silence fall. the mystery person and naruto just stood there for a few minutes, neither taking the effort to talk before naruto gave in "what do you want hatake? I thought jounin meetings we're today, seeing who would get the gaki's?". he just received a grunt and a nod for his question, the sound of a lazy turn of a page before the man's voice spoke back. "the hokage wishes for you to be present too naru. you can't keep turning down jounin rank just because you and him have a bond". at these words, the blond just shook his head before sighing, shuffling lightly as he looked down to the hokage's tower. "I'm not ready kakashi-san.. he thinks I'm this.. supersoldier but I'm only 13. he sees too much of my father in me and it's clouding his judgement, just as it did when he made me chuunin.".

Restraining himself from hitting the scarecrow for the Chuckle he got for his trouble, naruto instead chose to glare at the one eyed jounin "what's so funny cyclops". "oh nothing.. just thinking on why you deserved the rank you hate so much. age 9, killed five High ranked traitors to the village..and at age 11, you single-handedly destroyed 3 of orochimaru's bases with those strange weapons of yours. if I was still in anbu, I'd have snatched you up for training in an instant". the blond just snorted, letting a cocky smirk grace the corners of his lips for a second. "... it's also about her isn't it". that did away with the blond's smile, kakashi Doing nothing to prevent the blond stepping off the cliff's ledge without hesitation, instead just choosing to close his book with a sigh as he shook his head. "sakura.. you really fucked up with him".

As naruto fell, he sighed as his expression relaxed and even a smile graced his lips, the rushing of air past His ears and the cold wind carressing his skin being Enough to calm his angered mind. _"why did you mention her kakashi... she's happy, it's not my place to step in" **"maybe because he cares naruto.. he's technically your god-brother, you should let him in eventually"** "maybe blake... maybe...". _as his mind returned to silence, naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal calm amber orbs, the ribbon to gumbol shroud being lazily flung out to catch onto the balcony of the hokage tower, letting his weight carry him on the fabric as he was slung onto the roof of the building, calmly making his way down the stairs to the office below. as he entered the room, he groaned as he noticed the group of jounin inside, hiruzen smiling like always towards him. "ah naruto, glad to see you here. I suppose you took the express elevator?". the boy just nodded, letting his eyes return to silver as he walked in, only for a smoking jounin to roughly slap his shoulder "well well, is 'mirror-eyes uzumaki' finally stepping up in the world?".

"I told you asuma, don't call me that damn name. that's a title for other villages to know I'm a decent threat should they step out of line". sighing at the boy's seriousness, the sarutobi jounin just nodded as he returned to smoking, earning the glare of a red eyed kunoichi. "anyways old man, why did you send the Cyclops to get me. I'm not taking the damn promotion till I'm ready if that's what this is about". the old man just shook his head, reaching under his desk to grab a dark read scroll before placing it on the desk. "I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice anymore naruto. we have word of orochimaru making movements in the south-east, I need all my shinobi at the peak of their potential as fast as possible... and this will give me just what I need. **JOUNIN** uzumaki, you are ordered to assist in the training of this year's 3 rookie teams under the jounin leaders kuranai, asuma and kakashi. you have no choice in the matter and any attempts to disobey orders will result in dock of pay.".

the entire room stood in silence, half shocked while the other half was almost uncomfortable. it wasn't a very well hidden secret of hiruzen and uzumaki's bond and to see the old man come down so strict on the boy wasn't something they expected to see. they prepared themselves for an outburst, an attack, maybe even naruto breaking his emotional mask... but instead something that scared them shitless happened. naruto just nodded... he knew he couldn't afford to disobey and that, despite how tempting it was, he couldn't just hit hiruzen over something so petty so he just nodded, sighing. "... I'm not wearing the vest" "deal". with that, naruto just shook hands with the old man and left, growling lowly. _**"naruto... are you ok?"** "no. I'm not. he KNOWS why this would hurt me and he still does it... Do i look like I want to be the next Itachi, or the next Kakashi? every child jounin this dammed system has put out has either gone insane, received mental scarring or just stagnated in their own depression... ugh, anyway how are the pillars. any progress on weiss?"_

 _ **"not yet whiskers, ruby and blake have been watching over her constantly... especially ruby. we're seeing flickers of her emblem appear but other than that, nothing.. and we have no idea what her trial is either. at least with blake it was obvious due to her life but with weiss, its.. I dont know, too many possibilities. she overcame her family's shadow, let go of her need to be perfect, got rid of her arrogance.. all problems you don't seem to have."**_. the boy just nodded as he walked in silence, the world but a blur around him as he focused inwards. _"family's shadow... could.. that be about people thinking I'm just another yondame in the making?"._ yang just sent him the mental equivalent of a shrug, closing the connection so naruto could focus on the real world... walking straight into a dust cloud of blond and pink. thinking fast, he shot his hands out and gripped them both by the collar, sighing "sakura... ino... team meetings started 10 minutes ago. stop fighting and get there already...".

the two just nodded meekly, shying away from the blond as he put them down, walking away with a darker air around him than before. "... forehead, one of these days you need to talk to him". the blond just turned to the pinkette, not showing any comfort when the girl began to tear up and nod. "I-i try ino but.. after seeing what he can do angry i-i just.. can't bring myself to face him". the blond just shook her head before dragging sakura with her to the academy, missing the sight of silver eyes watching their backs.. and a fist clenched around a gold locket. _**"...slut"**. _slamming the connection shut, naruto just shook yang's statement from his mind and kept walking to training ground 7, deciding kakashi's team would be the one he dealt with and broke down first.

kakashi was known as the impassable teacher...? well uzumaki was the newbie's nightmare.

(3 hours later)

"finally kakashi, do you know how long I've been wait...ing... are you fucking kidding me". as his eyes examined kakashi's form entering the clearing, two _very familiar_ figures behind him. "oh hello naruto, have you come to help us train?". the scarecrows voice was full of enough mirth that he KNEW, somehow KNEW that the damn cyclops planned this. he didn't have proof, but by god he'd get it. "what do you mean training one-eye? you need to give them their test". the look being given said it all though, his eyes becoming dull. "...the council ordered you to pass them didnt they" "on the first day that it was decided that i would test a team". the two behind kakashi looked at him in shock, mainly sasuke as the uchiha had always wondered just what level the blond had reached. "DOBE, YOU'RE A JOUNIN?" "exactly uchiha so curb that damn 'dobe' shit or i'll have you written up for disrespecting a superior officer. now.. if one-eye'mcgee over here wants me to train you then you're passing MY test"

before either sasuke or sakura could react, two shadowclones burst into existence and gripped their collars before throwing them towards the middle of the training ground... with sakura's face being sent a good foot through the dirt while sasuke landed on his shoulder, both of them looking up at the blond before their eyes went wide in fear. 'naruto' was gone, replaced by a warrior in golden armour, in his grasp a tall red scythe being held by yellow armoured gauntlets, silver and lilac heterochromic orbs glaring down at them as flames and rose petals drifted off of his very chakra, the energy covering him like a second skin.

 **come at me... and be this huntsman's prey".** _( CLIFFHANGER BISHES! sorry I just had to leave it here as a sort of 'oh shit' moment. I understand some people might not like the time skip, but dont worry I will refer to it in snippets like I have here. For those who have been here since the beginning of this story's life, thank you so much for your continued support)_


	7. naruto's test pt2, discarding the name

(rwby and naruto. these are not mine. by the way, to the person saying "please do not make sakura the pairing", I'm not. I already have something in mind, have since the first sentance)

Kakashi was, for lack of a better word... lazy. sure when it came down to the wire, he could fight off a-rank and maybe higher level shinobi or maybe lead a squad of anbu but when it was just the usual routine? he was so damn lazy that even a Nara could consider him to be too much of a downer. it was because of this laziness that the man had agreed to automatically pass his team of sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha, because that meant he didn't have to bother with some pointless test Which would have resulted in them failing otherwise. but now? now he waa regretting every damn move he had made this day because of the fact his 'precious students' were being forced into facing down a pissed off mirror-eyes uzumaki. "n-now come on naruto, you haven't even told them what the test is..". the blond just looked up at the cyclops with wide eyes, not shocked or anything really.. just.. voidless. the sort of look that said 'try and stop me'.

 **"their test hatake..? _survive"._** with that said, the blond shot forward at near-impossible speeds towards his first target... the uchiha. poor sasuke didnt know what hit him when his neck was hooked into the one blunt spot of crescent rose's blade, being thrown across the field without a chance to so much as react. but his abuse was only starting, as shown by the way a gold plated bood slammed into his stomach and sent him skidding across the ground back next to the haruno, Someone who could only stare in shock at naruto's brutality. _"d-did I-"_ **"OI! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO SIT AROUND, YOU HAVE TIME TO FIGHT! GET UP!"** as he ignored the feeling of concern from within himself, naruto flurished the weapon to deflect the kunak thrown by the recovering uchiha, returning fire as he impaled the blade into the ground and using it as a way to steady the barrel of the gun.

something which soon sent sasuke to his knees, Screaming in pain as a bullet shattered his left arm-bone as sakura scrambled to his side "SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO STOP IT, YOU DONT NEED TO DO THIS!". but instead of the reluctance to shoot that she hoped to see, she was horrified to see the barrel pointed right between her eyes. **"of course you would defend him... you did back then, you did on that day and you are now. I seriously hope you see something that scars you for life sakura or you will never be ready for this life"** as his eyes retuned to their normal silver colour, they would narrow as sasuke got to his feet laughing, pained chuckles escaping his lips. "of course she defends me dobe... unlike you, I gave her what she wanted, the _honour of laying with an_ _uchiha_ -AHHHHHHHHH!" before he could even finish his sentance, a second shot of crescent rose shattered his other arm, the blond spitting on the ground as he snarled. **"the slut and the bastard... I hope you enjoy each other. And sakura, I hope one day you realise that this asshole is just using you.."**

with that the blond just stepped away from the two, walking past the dissapointed gaze of their cyclops sensei. "...so. they fail?". naruto just nodded, letting all aura leave his system. "with flying colours... I wont work with someone who has such a pitiful sense of loyalty, and Someone who would try to shatter his allie's psyche just because of a superiority complex."kakashi just shook his head, a tone of dissapointment painting his words. "or do you just not want to work with them because of your past with sakura... you need to confront it one day naruto or it'll get you AND them killed". his answer from the boy was a bullet from his scythe flying past the scarecrow's face, no reaction being shown as the blond just kept walking. _**"..he has a point naruto. no matter what she did, you have to forgive her at least on a professional level. you're allies now".** "no ruby, not allies. those two haven't been my allies since she WILLINGLY let that bastard take her, even though she was with ME at the time, just because he couldn't accept that i was better than him". _ruby just sighed at naruto's words, knowing that he had taken another step backwards from healing.

naruto however, just let the silence take over as he considered what he had just done. he shattered both of sasuke's arms, possibly ruined any chances of him working _peacefully_ under naruto's command and probably called down some kind of repercussions onto himself. _"...worth it_ ". however, he was stopped once more by a voice he DIDN'T want to hear, growling as he turned to the one who spoke. **yes.. sakura? would you perhaps like to repeat that..?".** scarlet eyes glared at the pinkette, watching as she stood with shaking hands. "i..i said we're not done. you haven't faught me yet a-and i refuse to just roll over, even if you are the yondaime's son..". that made him go silent, even kakashi's eyes going wide as they both looked at her. "b-before you ask.. it isn't hard to tell. you both share the same features, chakra elements... i-it's obvious".

naruto just stood in stunned silence, anger still guiding his hands as he stepped forward slowly. a rational mind would have seen that she was just trying to earn his respect, a calm mind would have heard that she was trying to prove to herself that she wasn't weak. naruto however, possessed neither of these. **"you think my strength and position come from my old man..?"**. she shook her head, her eyes going wide as she considered what she had said, realising how she had fucked up. "n-no i-" **"YOU THINK I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO WORK WITH WHAT I MADE WITH MY OWN HANDS? THAT I DIDN'T EARN THIS BY MYSELF, THAT I DIDN'T WORK TO GET TO THIS POINT YOU DAMN WHORE!?"**. inside naruto's mind, Everyone was shaking in fear of this side of naruto. the three girls had only seen this side of him once and it was by far the most gory result they had ever seen, resulting in 20 different bounties being collected that day.. and now sakura was the focus of this infamous rage. thinking fast, the pinkette worked to disarm the angered blond, using his unfocused mind to weave and cast the only genjutsu she knew.

 _"JUDGEMENT OF THE UNWORTHY!"._

the blond was hit with the illusion before he even registered the words, snarling as he lunged forward only for his fist to hit a toned stomach. looking up, he saw the darkening blue eyes of Someone he hoped to never have look at him in that way... his father, minato namikaze. he tried to speak out but found his voice silent, the only noise escaping being the silent gasp of pain as the business end of a boot impacted his body. the boy was flung halfway across the black void which took the place of the clearing. "pathetic... how can you call yourself a namikaze if you cant even take a single fangirl on". gasping, he tried to bring himself to his feet, only for minato's fist to send him crashing back down to the ground with a bruised cheek and the strange realisation that he was young again. "how could you call yourself my son... relying on the strength of others to fight, using their weapons and abilities, my jutsu.. worthless". the blond could only choke for air as his throat was gripped by the illusion's throat, gasping for air and clawing at the hand which held him aloft.

 _"worthless, stupid, horrible fucking child. maybe the uchiha would have been a better son, at least he wouldn't be a disgrace to the namikaze name. you on the other hand, don't deserve my blood... you aren't my son-_ _ARGH_!" the illusion simple coughed blood as it looked down, seeing a shining thin blade impaling its stomach, a fully grown naruto gripping the handle of a silver rapier, shining ice blue eyes staring up at him. i dont need your FUCKING NAME!"kicking the illusion off of the blade, naruto slid away as he smirked and watched as it coughed up blood. "i don't care if you use my father's fucking name, i dont care if you use his damn face, I DON'T CARE ABOUT EITHER! i am my own person and not even the bastard who sealed the fox inside me can take that away from me!". **_"well said boy.. it's the person that makes the name, show this fake why you have already made your own name!"_**

(play: this life is mine timestamp-4:15)

watching as the figure that tried to imitate his father grew and distorted, becoming a monster before his eyes, naruto would just shoot forward using speed that he shouldn't have possessed, smirking as he dodged a blow from the creature's fist by cartwheeling to the side, driving the blade home and hanging on as it's fist was raised in pain. **_"elegance..."_** following the voice, letting hands that were not his own guide hia movements, he ran down the arm and rose the blade high, driving it into the creature's eye. **_"precision"_** leaping from the thrashing beast that took his father's form, a large nine tailed fox in the same fashion as the grimm, he'd run his fingers down the blade's steel length before raising it again, a barrier of aura parrying the beast's claw and knocking it high into the air, letting his face go calm before a shining glyph apoeared beneath him, turning a etherial silver before he was cast forward, impaling the creature's heart on martynister's fang. _**"and strength. a truely worthy owner of the name shnee.. or should that be uzumaki?".**_

as the boy landed on the voidless ground, he just Chuckled before turning to see the last of team rwby, icy blue eyes meeting their spiritual twin. "I don't know weiss... you tell me". the two shared a small laugh at that, before naruto's face adopted a saddened smile. "but not the name namikaze... He spoke some truth after all, I'm not his son. I've changed too much since then... I'm not as kind as him, not as forgiving.. I let this world change me over these for years and forgot who i was.. but no more. thank you weiss, for reminding me who i am..". raising the blade once more to block the claw of the fake-kyuubi's form, he let his lips become a confident smirk as a long-lost flame entered his eyes. " _a proud uzumaki!_ ". casting the beast once more into the air, now in full control of the illusion, he used anothet glyph to send himself sky high, weiss's form smiling as she recognised the pose he took on.. blade pointed to the shattered moon, eyes looking down at his target. elegant, precise, and strong... _**"a true uzumaki indeed.** "_

as naruto fell, he'd let his eyes close and smirk become a content smile, the form of the fake kyuubi fading around his blade.. along with the illusion that claimed him. opening his eyes once more, he found the surprised form of sakura staring back at him, kakashi already having moved sasuke away from the battlefield. the Cyclops couldn't restrain the smirk that his mask hid, nor the pride he felt at seeing something he, and the rest of those who knew naruto, hadn't seen in a long time. he simply watched on as the smiling blond pointed his new weapon at sakura, only now taking notice of the way she seemed to truly wish to fight.

"i apologize for that, your illusion seemed to take a little longer than i had expected... in any case haruno... **ready for round 2?"**


	8. naruto's test final, battle of tongues

**(naruto and rwby are not owned by writersblock-no-jutsu)**

The fight had started before sakura could even finish nodding, having to dive out of the way of the buisness end of naruto's newest blade, cold blue eyes staring at her while her own emerald orbs tried to avoid the gaze. **"best get to fighting sakura or this'll be a short challenge!"**. the pinkette just let loose a squeek of fear as she rose a kunai to barely block his blade, the boy having swung round and brought the blade round with a bent elbow. "n-naruto stop! are you trying to kill me?!" **"wouldn't be decent training if i wasn't!"**. unable to answer due fo the foot in her stomach, sakura cried out in muted pain as she was sent skipping across the ground, cold blue eyes following her form. before she could attempt to stand, a glyph appeared behind naruto, the weapon of weiss's choice fading as he kicked off of it, his eyes turning from icy blue to bloodied crimson, ember Cecilia encasing his fists as he approached her at High speeds, green eyes staring into his in shock, fear and awe.

it was only by luck that she was able to duck in time, her skin feeling the intense heat from the golden gauntlets that threatened to remove her head from her shoulders, said items releasing an earshattering crack as their explosive shells sent him flying back so her kunai didn't pierce his stomach. just as she was about to turn and throw it, her eyes widened as naruto made a single handed tora sign, blazing red glyphs appearing around him in mid air **"think fast!** with that, large blazing fireballs shot towards her at considerable speeds, the girl curling up in fear as she excepted her fate... only for the searing heat to never arrive. "h-huh..?". opening her eyes, they widened as they spotted naruto standing amongst the flames.. splitting them in two with his bare hand, scattering the flames as if they were dust on the wind.

"...you have a lot of work to do sakura. a LOT of work, and the person stopping you is currently over your sensei's shoulder. like a friend of mine once said, you're a shinobi now sakura. you're not allowed to be a failure... what you are allowed to be, is someone who trains to make sure they never fail again. when you can fight me, on equal ground, without ANY assistant.. _Kakashi_ ". the blond turned to the jounin with a smirk, making the cyclops sweat and Chuckle as he de-activated the sharingan. "...then sakura, will I respect you as a kunoichi. but until then... I can't work with you. I'll see you another time". with that, the blond dissapeared in a cloud of rose petals as kakashi walked over, holding the now healed uchiha over his shoulder with signs of fatigue from using healing jutsu he wasn't experienced with.

"k-kakashi-sensei... i-i'm sorry. i probably embarrassed you when he wiped the floor with me..". the pinkette's tears however, were stopped when she heard an... amused laugh from the man. "embarassed? sakura you managed to last longer than sasuke, you actually caught him in a genjutsu and... you re-awoke a flame long lost inside him. even his words just then was him admitting you have potential, something he rarely does. take today as a compliment and a sign of your strength... because it would be insulting to his words to do otherwise". the girl just nodded, smiling tearfully with her hands in her lap, grasping something that kakashi was pretty sure that, was the only reason naruto didn't beat her to a pulp.

a singular crimson kunai... the same one she had fought with.

 **(with naruto)**

 _"so weiss... it's nice to finally meet you. all of team rwby, finally together.. have you met the others?" **"yes, I have thank you. they explained to me what happened during your fight with that sakura girl... I must say, the way you fought in both the illusion and real life was... surprising. you were somewhat wild, yet elegant... like winter.".**_ the boy just nodded, blushing lightly at the praise as he walked across the rooftops to his apartment, letting the words sink in. **_"but if i may... yang and blake said to ask you why that sakura angers you so much? something about only you being able to tell me"_**. as she said that, the boy stopped in his steps, standing with his toes poking over the edge of a roof. _"... me and her were an item. it was not long after i became a gennin, i challenged her to a bet and well.. when i won, she had to go on a date with me. she enjoyed it so we went on more and... eventually became an item. but 7 months later, i go to pick her up and... and..."._ weiss was silent as she heard the pain in his voice, wishing she could hug the poor boy. _"...she was in bed.. with the uchiha.. he looked me right in the eyes and said 'this is the first of many things i'll claim from you'"._

if it were possible, the ice queen was almost as red as her teammate with pure anger. she knew exactly what he meant by 'in bed with' the uchiha... and how much that must have broken him. even now, at a time when he had remembered himself, she doubted he was fully healed. **_"... don't worry. i think today, you've shown her just how to improve. plus you showed that "duck-ass-lookin prick" as yang calls him, just why you're his better"_**. naruto nodded and Chuckled at her words, sighing as he dropped to the streets below and only now, noticed how late it was. _"...so ladies, ichiraku tonight? or something else?"._ it was ruby who replied to him, her chipper voice coming through over the others **_"Can we go to the roaring leaf Tonight naru? I heard its kareoke night!"._** he just Chuckled before shaking his head, smiling apologetically at the disheartened whine from the girl _you know I can't sing ruby" **"...but i can".**_

 _"... please don't make me do this" **"TOO LATE WHISKERS, TO THE ROARING LEAF! MUSH!"**_. Crying silently Inside, he just nodded and made his way to the restaurant, not noticing the eyes following him the entire time. even as he turned to look at the crowd, the eyes went unnoticed, following him as he walked into the restaurant. they snuck up to thr main door and watched as he sat, looking through the menu as he seemed to have some sort of internal argument over what to eat. _"well I'm not surprised..they cook good food here"._ the person kept watching, blushing as naruto looked RIGHT at them, thanking kami above that it was too dark for them to be noticed. inside, naruto was smiling as he looked over the menu, having finally made a unanimous decision for the meal, waving over the waitress. "yes, um.. could I have the ginger-citrus ham joint with roasted potatoes, a side order of sushi, a strawberry sunrise and for desert, the cookie dough cakeslice?". as the waitress collected his order, smiling as she complimented his order, the figure outside had to restrain themselves from strangling her. _"DAMN HUSSY, NARUTO-KUN IS MINE! SMILE AT HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BASH YOUR DAMN TEETH IN!"_

when the food came, naruto wasted no time in enjoying the meal slowly, savouring each taste and sensation on his tastebuds, internally chuckling as a mental image of the food appeared in his mind for the girls to eat too, their squeals of thanks enough for him to know they appreciated it. it was only then the figure snuck inside, ordering exactly the same meal and hiding in a pretty terrible high collared trench-coat disguise, something which should not have worked as well as it did. _"maybe if i eat the same food as him, i can know him better"._ ignoring the psycho stalker from across the room, naruto cleaned his lips and smiled as he looked up at the stage, watching the drunken shinobi and civilian's alike trying to battle each other in songs, something he had heard was called a 'rap battle'. "and that folks is yet another win for the champion, silver tongue shirou! any newcomers who wish to fight against him in the ring of lyrics?!".

the entire restaurant went silent, including naruto as they looked around for the next challenger. _"doesn't look like there's anyone willing to go up there" **"like hell there isn't naruto. you have me, a lyrical veteran inside you.. just let me take the reigns and follow my words"**_. now normally, naruto would put this idea down like a rabid tora, not that he was exactly successful at that.. but there was a part of him, maybe awoken by Weiss or his inner child that was telling him to go up there and show off. so when he stood up, eyes blazing blue, he smirked at the stunned faces of the restaurant's patrons. _"no way...naruto-kun's challenging him?! SO COOL!"._ as he stepped up to the stage, the announcer laughed as he wrapped his arm around the boy. "and what's your name son?" **"mirror eyes uzumaki".** nodding, accepting the name, he called out to the restaurant before jumping back, smirking as he placed on the metronome for the two to battle, both taking up their mics.

( **NARUTO/** _SHIROU)_

 _"oh look at this, another brat thinking he's the shit, well let me tell you now blondie, y'all rhymes ain't worth shit, for i am known as silver tongue, master of the rap, so go on and step down, before you spit your crap"_

 **"oh isnt this just pretty, you think my rhymes are crap? boi you just rhymed shit with shit, what can i say about that?! you think you fuckin scare me you half baked twit, it's YOU and your silver tongue who'll get torn to fuckin bits, for after all in the battle of tongues so bold, one must always remember that silver can't beat gold!"**

 _"oh so the brat has bite, well aint this fukin swell, you probably think the flames you spit are hot well i can't tell, you're just swearing and cursing and hopin it goes well, well listen to me now kid, you better walk away, or from on this stage is the last place your dignity shall lay!"_

 **"HAH, ain't that fuckin funny, you really think you've won? all you done is scold me like you think you're my bloody mum! but honestly i couldn't tell if you girl or a guy, your kunai's so fucking small, it's invisible to the naked eye! so how bout you step down, let the youth take the stage, or perhaps you want to be like your dick, locked Up in a cage!"**

As naruto smirked, dropping the mic as he looked the pale shinobi in the eyes, the entire restaurant erupted in cheers at his verse, declaring the victor of the battle with no doubt. it was a short battle, much shorter than the ones he had seen before, but knew as soon as he went for the manhood insults that he had already won. as the announcer rose his hand to declair him the victor, his eyes locked with those of his mysterious stalker for the first time as they shot open in surprise, waving over to the person with a smile.

"Hey ino! how are you!"

(..so. i have NO idea where i was going with that last scene, i just found it funny to imagine naruto in a rap battle with weiss telling him what to say.)


End file.
